1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a shipping container that is collapsed when emptied for return to a destination for erection to a shipping position for shipping additional goods therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such collapsible shipping containers are well known and frequently include a plurality of sidewalls movable from a collapsed storage position sandwiched with one another to a shipping position extending upwardly from a bottom to top extremities to define a closed compartment. A separate roof is disposed in overlying relationship with the top extremities of the sidewalls in the shipping position. A plurality of strap units, each including a buckle connected to a buckle strap for connection to a tie strap, interconnect the roof and the side walls for securing the roof in the overlying relationship with the side walls.
These buckles are disposed on the exterior of the container and allow easy access to view the contents of the container. This easy access presents a problem as many different people between the shipper and the ultimate destination handle the containers. For example, garments on hangers are frequently shipped in such collapsible containers and the temptation for handlers to have a peek at the garments is too great to resist. Consequently, many garments and other goods are lost during shipment. There is a need for a simple solution that does not greater change the current shipping containers in construction or operation yet makes it more difficult to peek into the container and/or to gain access to the container without being noticed.
The subject invention provides a collapsible shipping container assembly that makes it more difficult to peek into the container and/or to gain access to the container without being noticed. A plurality of sidewalls are moved from a collapsed storage position sandwiched with one another to a shipping position extending upwardly from a bottom to top extremities to define a closed compartment on the interior of the sidewalls. A roof separate from the sidewalls is disposed in overlying relationship with the top extremities of the sidewalls. The roof and the sidewalls are interconnected for securing the roof in the overlying relationship with the side walls by using a plurality of strap units each of which includes a tie strap and a buckle strap connected to a buckle. The collapsible container is characterized by disposing the buckles on the interior of the walls and the roof to prevent access thereto and connecting the tie straps to the buckles on the inside of the compartment.
By disposing the buckles on the interior of the container, it is very difficult for an unauthorized person to have a peek into the container. Although access is possible, it would require much more effort and time, thereby making it difficult without being observed.